Red County
Red County is an area located just outside of Los Santos in the State of San Andreas. It appears in Grand Theft Auto: San Andreas. Character The area appears to be based the real-life Kern County and has four towns: Palomino Creek, Montgomery, Blueberry and Dillimore. Red County is a rural area, containing many hills and forests, and a stream resembling the real-life Kern River flows through it, from Palomino Creek in the east to Flint County in the west. There are also many farms in Red County, like Blueberry Acres and the Hilltop Farm. The county is bordered by Los Santos to the south, Flint County and San Fierro to the west, and Bone County and Las Venturas to the north. There is also a police station in Dillimore, serving as the sole police station in the region of Red County. Events of GTA: San Andreas Red County is accessible to the player from the beginning of the game. After the shootout with the Ballas at the Mulholland Intersection, protagonist Carl "CJ" Johnson is abandoned in the countryside by C.R.A.S.H. officers Frank Tenpenny and Eddie Pulaski. There, CJ starts doing various jobs to earn money, and to try to bail his brother Sweet out of jail. On the advice of Cesar Vialpando, CJ meets with Cesar's cousin Catalina in Dillimore. From her hideout on Fern Ridge, CJ and Catalina then commit several robberies together in the four towns of Red County: a gas station in Dillimore, a liquor store in Blueberry, the betting shop in Montgomery and the bank in Palomino Creek. Towns *Palomino Creek *Montgomery *Blueberry *Dillimore Locations *Blueberry Acres *Broken Wooden Bridge *Fern Ridge *Fisher's Lagoon *Hampton Barns *Hanky Panky Point *Hilltop Farm *Montgomery Intersection *North Rock *The Panopticon Notable Residents * Carl Johnson (if he buys a safehouse) * Catalina (formerly, moved to Liberty City with Claude) * Jonas Ackerman * Scott Wilson (deceased) Trivia * The name might also be a reference to Orange County, since both are colors. *Las Venturas Police Department officers can sometimes been seen in the northern fringes of the county. *There are some areas that dubbed wrongly as the part of Red County: # The highway near Martin Bridge to San Fierro and vice versa. ::# After exiting Fallow Bridge. ::# Near Flint County Road Tunnel to San Fierro most likely from Easter Bay Chemicals. ::# The area near Fallen Tree. ::# After exiting Frederick Bridge. ::# The shore area near Rockshore West. *Red County also exists in some form in the HD Universe since it is mentioned in Grand Theft Auto IV and the CB radio of semi trucks in Grand Theft Auto V. *All safehouses that can be bought in Red County have the exact same interior. *In one cutscene during a mission, the police act like Andy Taylor and Barney Fife in The Andy Griffith Show, showing the stereotypical incompetency of rural policemen). Navigation de:Red County es:Red County ru:Округ Ред it:Red County pl:Red County Category:Locations in GTA San Andreas Category:Locations Category:Counties in San Andreas (GTA SA)